


Mommy?

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Insanity, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's right there, and Fëanor has no idea why he's the only one to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy?

Swirling around the room, she stared back. Delicate limbs and features, wrapped in rolls of luxurious cloth. Her hair was hidden by a scarf, wrapped entirely around her head, but as he stared at her, his lips mouthed the word Mommy over and over again. He whispered the words as though they were the only thing keeping her here. Faster and faster they swirled, around and around the room, she mouthing something back to him, words he could not make out, but that held power over him. She was here, and he was here, and nobody, no Vala or elf, would ever take his mother away again.

He could never get close enough to her though, she was there and he was here, but today he would. He would! They would see, they who called him fey would see that he wasn't, she was really back. He spun closer and closer to where she was, and tried to grab at her, but met cold. Again and again he tried, uncaring for the sting in his hands, no concern except to reach her. She was moving farther and farther away from him, her face cracking into so many small pieces as he followed her around the room, clawing at what separated them. But every time he did, she cracked again. Faster and faster he tried, until he reached the last section. Staring at her, he was terrified to see that her face was now stained with blood, blood that dripped down her clothes and made puddles on the floor. I'm sorry Mommy, I'm sorry, he cried, and he collapsed on the floor and clawed at his face and hair in anger.

When he sat up again, she was gone, and he was here. And blood ran all down his face, and he didn't care, because she was gone. And hours later, when he failed to show up for supper, he would be discovered sitting in the remains of his mother's bedroom, with its walls of mirrors in shatters.


End file.
